The People We Love 3
by Rea1
Summary: Michael get's Maria perganat and everyone has to deal with there mistake. This take's place after departure. Mostly m/m but there WILL be some m/l.this is an on going series's, expect more:).


Title: The People We Love 3

Author: Rea

E-mail: [secretagent_008@hotmail.com][1]

Rating: R (but only for the cussing) 

Author's Note: sorry I spelled Michael wrong(thanx,Anakah)

The People We Love

Part 3:

He couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like a dream, no a nightmare, Maria stop loving 

him, Max and Isabel were pissed and he'd have to face Maria's mom sooner or later. He could just barely believe everything that was happening right now, but the one thing he couldn't even begin to think about was the fact that he was going to be a father. He never had a dad growing up (not a real one anyway) so how was he supposed to do this? Don't think about this right now, he told himself, just get Maria back and work from there. He got the key's to his car a started for the door when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and it was Maria, she had tear's running down her face and her bottom lip was shaking, she didn't say anything she just looked at Micheal trying not to cry but not being able to stop the tear's from falling down her soft skin. He couldn't think of anything to say, all he could do was pull her to his chest and hope he'd never have to let her go. He didn't want this moment to end, he didn't want to have to deal with the fact that he was only 18 and he got his girl friend pregnant, all he wanted to do was hold the love of his life and live in this moment forever.

Finally Maria spoke. "Michael, I love you."

He squeezed her tight and said "Maria, you have to know that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you, I love you". Michael said with a tear's in his eye's.

They were still hugging , when Michael said "What are we going to d-"

Maria put a finger up to his lip's and looked him in the eye, "shh, can't we just be together tonight, no worries for a few hour's?"

Micheal took her hand lead her to the bed where they feel asleep wrapped in each other's arm's.

*********************

"No, dad-, listen to me! I can still come home the year hasn't started yet-" Liz said to her dad with growing frustration.

"you CAN get a refund! Look I'm not going to school here, you can support me or- WHAT?! No I'm not pregnant!"

"Daddy, I need time to sort thing's out…and when I came here I was just running away….."

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow dad, bye." with that Liz hung up the pay phone out side her dorm room.

When she walk back into her NYU dorm room her room mate's eye's were on her waiting to here what was up.

"So….you go'in home chick?, or are u gonna stay and have some fun with me?" Manija said, with a crooked little smile on her face.

Manija had long silky black hair and olive colored skin, over the few week's Liz had been in New York, Manija had become a really good friend. She was Born and raised in Harlem so she thought she was big shit, compared to Liz the original "small town girl". Manija showed Liz to all the hottest club's (with the aid of a fake ID), they even went to the CBGB once. Liz told her almost everything about her friend's back in Roswell, and Manija told Liz about her family and friend's and how she was the first in her family go to collage. They met guy's together and Liz, showed Manija how to make the best damn burger you've ever put in your mouth. Out of everything she hated about New York Manija was the one thing she was going to miss.

"yup. Dad's sending me the money for a ticket tomorrow." Liz said knowing exactly what was coming.

"so….you could say that tonight is the eve of your last day in New York? Or to be even more accurate, you could say this is your every LAST night in the party capital of the world….."she said with a smile one her face.

"Alright, where'd ya wanna go." Liz said with a sigh.

"umm, let's hit the CBGB!!" Manija was now, looking though her closet for something to wear. 

"Okay, but if you get wasted, you can drag your own ass home." Liz said with a playfully laugh, remembering the last time they went to the CBGB.

******************** 

"Sean! Come help me with the groceries!" Amy Deluca yelled from the back door.

Sean ran up to Amy, and grabbed two bag's of groceries from his aunt and followed her in to the kitchen.

"Is Maria home yet?" She asked him.

God he hated this he knew that something was up with Maria, for the past like two month's she's been throwing up every morning. He knew what was up, he wasn't stupid but obviously his aunt was. He didn't want to cover for her, but it wasn't his place to tell Amy. So he'd lied "I think she hit the mall…"

Amy walking in to the bath room to take the trash out, and Sean kept putting stuff away.

"who'd she go with, I mean with Liz gone-" Amy stopped in mid sentence.

Sean heard his aunt say something and then he heard a loud noise. 

"Amy are you okay." Sean got up, and walk in to his and Maria's bathroom.

His aunt had fainted and next to her was a pregnancy test. He picked it up and saw that it was positive, he knew he should have been surprised but he wasn't. With his family's history, he would have been surprised if she would've ended up going to collage, or getting out of this town. It was her birth rite to get knocked-up, get trapped in a no-where town with a guy who'd leave her ten year's too soon. 

He looked back down at his aunt and then looked at the test again. He couldn't let Maria come home to her hysterical mother with no warning. So he walked in to the kitchen wrote a note to his aunt, saying he had to go out and got into his truck a headed for Michael's apartment.

***********************

When Max walked into the house his sister was asleep on the couch. He couldn't that it had only been a day since he's found out about Maria and Michael. Max really did hope it worked out for the best. He sat down on the chair next to the couch and flipped through the channel's on the T.V. 

"Max, where were you….?" Isabel asked sleepily. 

"out. are mom and dad gone yet?" his Mom and dad were going an a trip for two week's and there were supposed to leave about an hour ago at 9:00.

"yeah". Isabel was now more awake. 

"since when do you go "out" an a Saturday nights?" she asked with a arched eye brow.

Max looked away at her question. "So…do you even feel bad?" he asked changing the subject.

She got up and, turned on a light. "what'd you mean, for Michael? Yeah, of course I do."

Now Max could feel his anger rising. "No for what a Bitch were to Maria yesterday. I heard what you said to her." he'd never called his sister a bitch before, but it's not like he was lying.

Isabel looked surprised for a few second's then went in to defense mode. "I wasn't the one being a bitch, she was. What were you ease-dropping?"

"God, where you always like this or am I just realizing it?!" Max said completely unable to hide his anger.

"what are you talking about?" Isabel said with a cool voice. "Your just pissed cause you and Michael can't keep your fucking pant's up!" She still had no sigh of emotion in her voice, but her eye's gave her away, she was pissed.

"Oh like you're an expert on love and relationships! You treat the love of your life like shit, because he sat at the wrong table and then when he die's you use it to get pity! Your sick Isabel, at least I know how to love" Max looked her in the eye the whole time he was talking and could see all of her pain grow as he talked but he didn't care he'd thought this for awhile now, and he could hold it back anymore.

Isabel turned around and went for her room, when she came back she had her purse and her jacket in hand. Right before she walked out of the house she turned around with tear's in her eyes and said "Fuck you, Max". with that she left she walked out of the house. Max ran after her but he didn't leave the drive way, instead he just called after her. "Isabel………..!".

When she heard him call she turned around gave him the finger and kept walking.

"stupid bitch" Max said under his breath and when her heard him self he was shocked, but didn't feel bad.

********************

Thank you so much for the review's! I'm SO sorry this is short! And I'm also sorry I keep posting it in little bit's but I don't know how to load chapter'sL !!! umm….I'll start the next part tonight and I'll post it asap! 

l8r, 

Rea

   [1]: mailto:secretagent_008@hotmail.com



End file.
